


10 reasons why I love you

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: 10 reasons why, Boys In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin 10 reasons why I love you
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 58





	1. Callum

Callum held his head in his hands before groaning and closing his eyes.

When he was told that he was going to be manager of Coker‘s he didn’t even think of the responsibility involved.

Callum had to sort out paperwork, phone all their contractors and switch everything over to his name not to mention the personal duties, the cleaning of the bodies and making them look nice and the support that had to be given to grieving families.

He felt like he hardly had any time for his family. Ben, Lexi and Stuart. Only Stuart had moved out.

It broke Callum’s heart when Stuart told him that Rainie and him were going to live up east with Rainie’s mum.

Callum and Stuart had gotten so much closer over the months, ever since Callum came out to his dad and he was used to having his big brother there.

He didn’t admit it to Stuart until he was told they were moving out that Callum had felt safe with Stuart.

He loved coming home to his big brother. They would always make it a thing that once a week they would have some quality brother time.

They laughed with each other, fought with each other, talked about their childhood and all those years they were apart.

Callum refused to let Stuart leave but after a heart to heart he knew it was the best thing for his big brother.

Stuart had told them they would always be brothers.

The upside to this was that Ben had moved in permanently with Callum.

They re claimed the master bedroom and kept the single for Lexi when she stayed with them.

Ben was a bit unsure at first but knew that’s what he wanted to do. He wanted to be with his boyfriend.

”What’s happened here then Callum?” Calmed looked up and saw Jay grinning at him.

Callum looked at the floor where all the paper work stayed. “I’ll clean it. You never told me it would be this hard! My head is gonna explode.”

Jay looked at Callum before laughing. Callum shot him a death glare.

”What? Do you think I was perfect when I took the managers job here? Callum the first day I cried! I couldn’t find the files and I cried for an hour. But Pam and Les helped me so I’ll help you all right?”

”Yeh thanks Jay.” Callum sais getting to his feet helping pick up all the mess on the floor.

2 hours later everything was sorted they labelled the draws to make things easier.

Jay had left telling Callum he was going to see Lola.

Callum put his feet up on his desk before leaning back and closing his eyes. “Hello delivery?” Callum opened his eyes to see a delivery man.

“Flowers for a Mr Callum Highway?” Callum looked at him before raising his hand.

The delivery man looked at him before putting the flowers on his desk and walking out.

“Who would send me flowers?” Callum thought.

He had to admit they were beautiful. They were his favourites. Gardénias.

Callum remembered when his mum would come home with a bunch of these.

She was a florist and she always came home with a bunch of flowers every day.

On the weekly Stuart and Callum would help her arrange the flowers into bouquets that’s why Stuart loved flower arranging.

Callum picked up the card before opening it. The card was typed so he didn’t know who wrote it.

”Heard you’re having a bad day. I want to make it better. Follow all the little notes and your prize will be waiting X”

”For the first one go to where we first met.”   
  
Ben. How did he know? He guessed Jay must have text him.

Callum walked into the Vic and Mick Called him. “For you lad.” Mick winked at him.

Callum took the card from Mick. **“Your eyes.** Go to the place where I sold you a car”

Callum walked to the car lot and went into the office seeing the card on Ben’s desk. **“Your smile.** Go to the place where I said you were gay.”

Callum walked into Ian’s house and saw the card on the kitchen counter. “ **Your touch.** Go to the place where we had our first time together.”

Callum smiled at that. Who would have though that after that night in the park he would be with Ben Mitchell “ **Your lips and your kisses.** Go to the place where your brother saw us.”

 **”Your arms and the way you hold me tight.** Go to where you punched me on you stag night.”

“ **The way you calm me down when I’ve had a bad day.** Go to where we were supposed to have our first date.”

” **The way you look after me when I’ve been in a punch up.** Go to the place where we were supposed to have our second date”

” **The way you see the good in everyone no matter how much they hurt you.** Go to the place we have breakfast”

” **The way you have taken my daughter on and made her feel like your own.** For your prize go to the place we call home.”

Callum ran all the way home .”Ben!” “Bedroom!”

Callum walked into the bedroom and saw Ben stood there.

No clothes, with a bow around his neck, holding a box of flowers and chocolates which he held out to callum

” **The way you love me and always tell me that I’m amazing. The way you put up with all my drama but are still there constantly. The way you have made me see that I am truly loved by you.”**

Callum took the flowers and chocolates before wiping his eyes.

He went up to Ben and leaned in to kiss him.

”Ah ah. We’re not done yet.” Ben teased a shine in his eyes.”

”Why? And what’s with all these notes?” Callum asked genuinely confused.

Ben just smiled at him.

”Turn around and close your eyes.” “Ok?” Callum did what was asked.

”Turn around again and open your eyes.”   
  
Callum opened his eyes and saw Ben on one knee holding a ring box.

”Callum. My beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, amazing, down to earth Callum. I wrote you this notes because I knew you were having a bad day. I’ve only wrote 10 but if you give me a chance I will write a 100 every day just for you. I never thought I’d find love like this but I have and I’m so grateful. Callum Highway?”

Ben took a deep breath before speaking again. “Will you do me the honour of saying yes and being my husband? I will give you the rest to our lives together.”

Callum didn’t know what to say. He was in shock. Snapping out of his shock he lent down towards Ben. “Yes! Yes! I’ll be your husband! God I love you so much Ben!”

Ben and Callum kissed passionately before Ben placed the ring on Callum’s finger.

” I have to tell Stuart.” “Erm where you going? In case you forgot I owe you a prize Mr Soon To Be Callum Mitchell.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist before leading him towards the bed bow dropping on the floor


	2. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s having a rough day and Callum ain’t there to look after him but Ben really has got the best boyfriend ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to post this tomorrow but after tonight’s episode. I couldn’t wait. Hope you enjoy X

“See you tomorrow bruv?” “Yh see you tomorrow bruv.” Ben said to Jay whole locking up the car lot.

Ben couldn’t wait to go home and get into bed and cuddle into his boyfriend.

He hoped Callum would be back. Callum had gone away with some army mates for a stag do.

He had been gone for a week but he was finally supposed to be coming home today and Ben couldn’t wait. He missed his grizzly bear so much.

Ben got home and was a bit hurt when he saw Lola and Lexi there but no Callum.

”Cal not home yet?” “No. Unless he’s hiding in the cupboard.” Lola teased.

Ben sat at the table and debated weather or not to message Callum he didn’t want to see to needy.

“Oh before I forget this is for you. Callum said to give it to you.” Lola handed Ben a neatly wrapped present.

”What is it?” “I don’t know. Maybe you should open it and have a look? Lex time for bed say goodnight to your daddy.”

”Night dad. Love you.” “Night baby. I love you to.” Ben kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

He picked up the present before looking at it. He shook it but couldn’t guess what it was inside it.

Ben unwrapped the present and couldn’t stop the tears falling.

It was a jigsaw of him and Callum and onto was a note. 

“Hey baby. I heard you had a bad day and I’m so sorry I ain’t there to look after you. I made this jigsaw ages ago when you finish it look carefully as there’s hidden messages all over. I’ll see you soon. Callum XX”

Ben really did have an amazing boyfriend.

Setting his phone to one side Ben took the jigsaw out of the box before starting it.

An hour later Ben had completed the jigsaw.

He decided to look for the messages that Callum had wrote.

With a pen and paper Ben wrote the messages down.

**1- Your bravery.**

**2- The way you never fail to make me laugh.**

**3- The way you have gotten on for Stuart for my sake.**

**4- The way you let me in and tell me when something’s bothering you.**

**5- The way your such a amazing father to our little girl and how much you love her.**

**6- The way you always make me breakfast when I’ve had a bad day.**

**7- The way you don’t take no shit off anyone.**

**8- The way you protect our family.**

**9- The way you’re trying so hard to change and I love you for it.**

”You missed number 10.” Ben jumped out of his skin hand over his heart and turned to look behind him.

Callum was home. “Cal!” Ben jumped up and wrapped himself in Callum. Head buried in his chest.

If anyone saw him they would tease Ben but he didn’t care his Callum was home.

”What you doing back? I thought you were coming back tomorrow?”

”Came home early. Told the lads I had you at home. When Lola text me saying that Jay told her you snapped at everyone I told her to give you the present and I was coming home.”

”Do you like it then?” “Like it? Cal! It’s bloody amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me before thank you.”

”It’s all right. Oh I got something for you.” Callum rummaged in his bag before getting out a small black box.

Ben’s breath hitched, taking the box Ben opened it.

Hurt and happy at the same time. The box didn’t contain a ring but a little keychain with a picture of Ben and Callum.

It was engraved “All my love Callum.” “It’s amazing thank you babe.” Ben kissed Callum deeply.

”Upstairs?” “Yeah.” Ben and Callum went upstairs leaving the jigsaw on the table.

**10- The way you make me feel so loved and safe. You’ve give me a family and so much more. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo no engagement ring😭  
> I wanted to make this story different to the one I wrote about Callum.  
> Keep your eyes peeled for another of my stories hopefully uploaded tomorrow that may just have a proposal 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up later this evening or tonight X
> 
> Thanks for the love and support X  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated X


End file.
